Candle Lit Night (MorMor fanfic)
by sadieisabutt
Summary: When Sebastian fails to complete a job, Moriarty has to punish him.


Sebastian slowly walked into Jim's flat, his head down as if he were sulking. He heard the soft clanking of Jim's shoes on the floor and raised his head to look at him. "Boss. I..uhm... I missed my target. I don't know what happened. I was just...off."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Sebastian lowed his head again, waiting for Jim to tell him off. But, instead, Jim just shook his head slowly. "Sebastian, what ever will I do with you?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, "You do realize I have to punish you."

"Yes," Seb mumbled. He sighed and began removing his clothing. When Jim spoke again, he paused, taking in what he heard.

"When I'm done with you, Tiger, you'll just be a shaking little kitten." Jim smirked, "Hurry up now. Don't want to keep me waiting. I might do more damage."

The sniper continued undressing himself and soon he was bare, his clothes on the floor. He walked to Jim's bedroom and laid down. His legs we spread and his hands were crossed over his head as Jim always told him to do.

In no time at all, he felt rope being tightly fastened around his ankles and secured to the bed posts. Then his wrists were each tied individually before they were knotted together over his head and tethered to the headboard.

Sebastian braced himself for the crack of the riding crop on his skin, but instead, he heard Jim say, "I'll be right back. Don't get too comfortable."

In less than 30 seconds, Jim had returned with a burning candle in each hand. He set both candles on the night stand before leaning over Sebastian, "Have you figured out what I'll be doing?" There was an evil smile on Jim's face that only widened when Sebastian nodded. "Good, good."

Jim stood straight again, looking Seb over, "Oh don't you just look marvelous. I could stare at you like this all day."

Seb smiled at his boss, "Could take a picture.. it'd last longer."

"I could. But I think I'll just sit here and look at you for a little bit. That's the worst thing I could do to you, isn't it?" He ran one of his this fingers softly down Sebastian's stomach, stopping just short of his hardening cock, making the sniper groan softly. "Maybe another time. I want to see you squirm."

With that, Jim grabbed one of the candles; a nice pool of wax had melted as they talked. Jim raised the candle up to eye level and poured just a few drops on Sebastian's skin, but it was enough to make him arch up and moan. Jim watched as the white wax hardened on Seb's skin and slowly peeled it off him.

Seb's skin was red and hot where the wax had just been, much like how it looks after Jim's riding crop smacks him. Jim must have noticed this too as a pleased smirk grazed his features. Soon, more burning hot wax was poured on his chest. But this time, he didn't peel it off when it hardened. Jim dribbled more wax on his skin, watching Sebastian wince.

Jim began pouring the wax on Seb's arms, legs, even his neck and face. He loved the sounds and expressions that the sniper made. He loved causing him pain and suffering. He noticed tears coming out of the corners of Sebastian's clentched-shut eyes and set the candle down.

Moriarty leaned down to Seb's ear and purred, "Have you learned your lesson, Tiger? Or should I say, Kitten?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yessir." He exhaled slowly, trying to collect himself.

"Good. Now, you're not going to disappoint me again, are you pussy cat?"

"No, sir."

"All right. You deserve a treat for being so good while I was teaching you your lesson." As he spoke, Moriarty began undressing himself. He folded his jacket and shirt, setting them on a chair in the corner of the room, then draped his trousers over the back of the chair. He freed his stiff cock from his boxer shorts before walking over to the nightstand and gabbing a bottle of lube.

Sebastian watched Jim walk down to the foot of the bed and untie his ankles. When his legs were free, he relaxed them a bit; but that didn't last long. Jim spread the snipers legs as he put a few drops of lube on his entrance. The cold liquid made him shiver, a huge difference from the liquid that had been poured on him less than 5 minutes ago.

Jim slowly pushed into Sebastian, both of them moaning once he was inside. Slowly, Jim began thrusting in and out. He watched Seb's face, it was much different than it was earlier, more relaxed, but the sounds he made were very similar. Moans, his breath hitching- both sounds that Jim loved to hear, especially coming from his Tiger.

As the minutes ticked on, however, Jim began pumping in and out faster and harder. Both his and Seb's moans and grunts were getting louder and more frequent, too. The closer Jim came to cumming, he leaned down to Seb's ear and started whispering curses and dirty things that made Seb's breath catch in his throat.

Not even a minute longer, Jim thrust one last time and he was cumming in Sebastian. Seb followed soon after, releasing his cum on himself. Jim collapsed on the sniper, both of them panting hard.

Moriarty reached up, his hands shaking a bit, and untied the rope around Sebastian's wrists. His wrists were red and raw, and even bleeding a little bit. He rubbed them softly, planting light kisses on them. The two laid together for a moment before getting cleaned up.

They laid back down in bed together in a comfortable silence, only to be broken when Sebastian smirked and looked at Jim, "I should get in trouble more often."


End file.
